Custom Order
by Tsubasa Sakuranezu
Summary: While coming home from school, Kaoru, a lonely schoolgirl find a persocom chained up on her doorstep. The strange part is, this persocom has very humanlike features and long fiery red hair…AU.
1. Prologue

Ta DA! Here's an RK fic! This might become a crossover…but which one???

Disclaimer- Obviously, I am not a member of CLAMP, so Chobits is not mine. Neither is Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Summary-

While coming home from school, Kaoru, a lonely schoolgirl find a persocom chained up on her doorstep. The strange part is, this persocom has very humanlike features and long fiery red hair….

* * *

**Chapter 1-prolouge**

Kaoru's POV

I hate being single. It seems that wherever I turn I see another happy couple. Is it so much to ask for a companion?!?

Normal POV

"Kaoru…Hey! Kaoru!!" "Ack! What is it Inuyasha??" Kaoru asked. "I said, what are you planning on doing today." "You and Kagome aren't planning on hooking me up with another computer geek again, are you?" "What do you mean? Naraku wasn't a computer geek!" Kagome argued. "Well, I can't go out today anyway... I have a ton of home work…" Kaoru said, finishing the argument. "And look, there's Sanosuke. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay? Bye!"

And with that Kaoru ran over to meet with her brother.

Kaoru's POV

_My friends call me a studyholic because I never have any free time and I'm always studying. Is it my fault that I want to get into a good school?? Maybe that's why I don't have any time for love… My brother is a scrapper, and yet he has a girlfriend! I don't think I'll ever know what Megumi sees in him… she's really pretty too. I'm not really listening to what he's saying… A date with Megumi? That's nice… I guess that means I'll be walking home by myself today. Study party! Yay! I wave my brother goodbye and head home. I wish someone would have warned me a head of time about what would happen next…_

Normal POV

Kaoru unlocked the gate and began to walk up the path. Lying in front of her door was a young boy in chains.

"What the…."

Tsuzuku… (To be continued)

HA HA HA!!!! Cliffy!!! Sorry for the short chapter…but it's only a prologue!! I'll do my best to make it more interesting!

Preview for chapter 2-

'_The first thing I noticed was his fiery red hair…'_


	2. Program Restart

Tsu: Hey, I'm back! Scary, no? Well in case you haven't guessed, this is AU (Alternate universe) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing but the cake in my fridge...

* * *

_Kaoru unlocked the gate and began to walk up the path. Lying in front of her door was a young boy in chains. "What the…."_

**Chapter 2-Program Restart**

Kaoru's POV

T-there's a guy laying on my doorstep… oh my god… what if he's dead?! Ok, ok... I'll just calmly go up, and check… yeah... That's it…

Normal POV

Kaoru slowly walked to the door and peered over the boy's shoulder. "Well… there's no wounds on him any where…" she muttered to herself.

"Um, hello? Are you awake? Hey wake up! Do you know that you're on my doorstep?!" she shouted into his ear.

'_Maybe he in a coma…no! Then why would he be here? Maybe I should just take him inside and wait for Sano to come home…But then Sano might think of something weird.'_

So Kaoru wrapped her arms around the boy and carried/dragged him inside.

Flaming red hair cascaded over his head and shoulders. A torn pair of white hakama was the only thing to accompany the chains wrapped around his chest.

For the time being, Kaoru decided to nickname the boy Orange-chan. (A/N: Because of his hair. . )

"Ok, so why don't I try to get these chains off of you?" she asked, even though she knew it was pointless to talk to him. "Well, at least you're a good listener..." After about a half an hour she gave up on trying to get them off.

'_Maybe it's a sign... A sign that I'm missing something…_' she thought to herself. _'He's really pretty… what was he doing out here though?' _

'Orange-chan' was currently lying on the floor next to Kaoru in the living room. Kaoru layed down next to him and began to stroke his long fiery hair in a daze. _'I wonder what he's like when he's awake. He reminds me of the girl in sleeping beauty. The princess woke up after the prince kissed her, right?' _Kaoru paused for a moment. And glanced around almost expecting someone to pop up from behind the couch.

'_Maybe….'_

Kaoru leaned in closer to the boy's face.

And kissed him.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!!!! Now I could just leave it here, and keep you guessing but, I want to get to the real cliffy of doom, so I'll be nice and I won't end it here.**

* * *

A whirring sound erupted from the boy and startled Kaoru out of her wits. The chains that were previously bound roughly around the boy slowly melted off his body.

A pile of rusty chains now surrounded his body. He opened his eyes halfway and began to recite something.

"_Persocom program 718932, restarting…"_

"Persocom?..." Kaoru stammered in a shocked voice. "Uh, hello? Are you awake?.." she glanced over him again, compleaty unaware that her underwear was showing for the whole world to see.(1) Kaoru suddenly went into a daze and bent over the boy again, as if ready to kiss him again. She slid her hand underneath his back, lifted him up to her level, and placed her other hand on his waist. (A/N: NO HENTAI!!)

And then Sanosuke walked in.

"Un…." The redhead grunted gently.

(1) Kaoru is still in her school uniform. (Short skirt and all.Laughs Evilly)

* * *

Preview for chapter 3- _"Sano?" he murmured. "That's Sanosuke to you, shrimp!"_

_"He's really cute, Kaoru! He'd make a really good boyfriend… I mean he's obedient and all… unlike Inuyasha!" Kagome glared. "What?" he growled._


	3. Blank Drive

**Chapter 3-Blank Drive**

The current scene in front of Sanosuke did not look normal at all.

"Hey Kaoru, I didn't know you were the type to sneak boys into the house when I'm not around." He said coolly. This startled her and she dropped the boy. "Sano! What are you doing home?! I thought you had a date?!" Kaoru screeched "I did. But Megumi had to cancel. Some med class or something… But, I'm glad I came home…" "SHUT UP!!" Then out of nowhere came a noise, "Oro?" Kaoru slowly turned her head toward the boy lying on the ground.

"Hey Jou-chan, your boyfriend's awake. What were you two doing anyway?" Sano asked. "We weren't _doing _anything!" Kaoru huffed. "Uh, so… What's your name?" she asked to the now stirring boy. "Oro?" he said. "Oh I get it… you must of met this guy from Kagome's shrine… but do most people there wear dirty white hakamas?"

His brilliant amethyst eyes stared directly into her's. "Uh, um... Did you hear me?" she asked. The boy just cocked his head to the side. _'He's so cute….'_ Sanosuke jumped over the couch and bent down to their level. "Maybe he's a foreigner? That might explain the hair…" he muttered while glaring at his bright red mane. "Do you think you can stop staring at him for just a moment and come over here?" Sano asked.

"What is it?!" Kaoru hissed.

"I wanna hear the truth, now, so you better start talkin' Jou-chan."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kaoru muttered.

"Try me."

* * *

"WHAT?"  
Kaoru clamped her hands over her brother's mouth.

"You're not serious, are you?" He glanced over at the boy who was now trying to stand up. "Dead serious." Kaoru muttered.

The boy was now standing at full height with assistance from the couch. His hair cascaded down to his waist and as Kaoru could see, he was very well built, but very skinny.

"What's that?" Sano pointed out something sticking out from the side of the boy's hakama. "Oro?"

A small piece of paper floated onto the floor. Kaoru trotted back over to him and picked it up.

"What is this?" she asked out loud. "Hey, Jou-chan, it would probably help to look at it." Sano noted rudely. Kaoru looked over the paper, it read…

"Kenshin?"

Tsu: I really should end it here. But, I'm nice!! On with da fic!

Kaoru looked at him once again and then looked back at the slip of paper.

"Oh, I get it! Your name must be Kenshin!" she concluded. "Oro?" he replied. "Why the heck does he keep saying oro for?" Sanosuke asked irritated. Kaoru ignored her brother's question and continued to inspect the boy. Then she flipped around to Sanosuke.

"Hey, Sanosuke, do you think your clothes would fit him?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Kaoru bounded up the stairs. "Let him borrow some of your clothes, ok Sano?" "What? Why the he-" "Just do it! I'm going to go call Kagome!" "The hell with it! Fine!" Sanosuke turned to Kenshin, who was now exploring the depths of the couch. Sano stared in disbelief. 'Kagome better know what to do…' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kaoru! Is something wrong? You sound kind of distressed." Kagome asked. "Uh, yeah, I'm kinda having guy troubles, could you come over?" Kaoru asked. Kagome went starry eyed instantly. "I'll be right over!" she exclaimed. "Oh, do you mind if I bring Inuyasha with me? He's at my house right now." "Oh, he is, is he?" Kaoru giggled mysteriously. "Hey! It's nothing like** that**! Anyway, we'll be right over!"

Kaoru returned to the living room to find Kenshin wearing one of Sanosuke's shirts (It's slipping off his shoulders) and his dirty hakama sitting on the couch while being lectured by Sano.

"Ok, now let's try it again…" "Sano…" Kenshin murmured. "That's Sanosuke to you shrimp!" he exclaimed. "Sano! What are you doing?!" Kaoru screeched. "I'm trying to get this shrimp to say my name right." "Stop calling him a shrimp!" "Have you seen how skinny he is?!" "That's not the point!" Kaoru walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Let's try this, my name is Kaoru Kamira." She said extending her hand out to him. Kenshin hesitatingly took her hand. "Kaoru." He repeated quietly. "Oh, sure, he gets _your_ name right on the first try…" Sanosuke muttered. _Ding-Dong_ "There's Kagome now…" Kaoru murmured.

"So, where's the sorry… I mean lucky guy?" Inuyasha asked. Both girls glared at him. "What?! It was a joke! Oh, never mind… I'll be in your living room Kaoru." He folded his ears down on his head and stormed off to the living room.

"So, where is he?" Kagome asked eagerly.(A little too eagerly for Kaoru's liking.) Kaoru turned to the couch only to find it empty.

"Eh? He was just here minute ago…Sano! Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, so his name is Kenshin? How cute!" Kagome exclaimed. "Uh, he's here…in the kitchen…." Sanosuke stammered. "What's he doing in the kitchen?" "He cooks for you?!" Kagome exclaimed. Kaoru grabbed Kagome by the sleeve. "There's something I need to tell you…" she whispered into her ear.

"Aww…So he's not your boyfriend?" Kagome sighed. "Why are you so interested in other people's love lives?" Inuyasha asked. "Kaoru's our friend! If she needs advice in love then we should give it to her!" she scolded. "Guys! I'm not in love with him!" "Maybe it was destiny for him to turn up on your doorstep like that..." Inuyasha murmured pensively.

Both girls stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked. "Wow, Inuyasha…I never knew you could be so deep…" Kagome murmured. "Ah, shut up…"he growled.

Just then, Kenshin trotted out of the kitchen with a tray of rice balls in his hands and Sanosuke trudging right behind him.

"See Inuyasha? He cooks for her! And she doesn't even know him!" Kagome exclaimed. "It was a one sided relationship when we first met." He said flatly. "Inuyasha!"

Kaoru was in her own world. Her gaze followed Kenshin until he was standing right in front of her.

"Uh, yes Kenshin?" Kaoru said. He smiled and handed the tray to her. "Kaoru" he murmured. "Wow! These rice balls look great!" Kagome exclaimed. Kenshin beamed. "Kaoru is pleased?" he asked. "Uh…yeah! It tastes really good!" "This one is glad." Kaoru went into a blushing frenzy at the sight of his smiling face.

Kagome paused as Kenshin went back into the kitchen.

"So...you gonna keep him?" she asked finally.

"Uh...I don't know...He just kinda appeared, so I'm not sure what I should do..." Kaoru sighed.

"Does he have any information programmed into his OS?" Inuyasha asked while licking the salt off of one of the onigiri. "OS?" "An operating system." "I don't know. How would I check? And how do _you_ know what an OS is any way?" "I probably listen to Miroku to much when he starts rambling about persocom stuff." "But just think, if Kenshin doesn't have an owner then you can keep him! An adorable little persocom all to yourself...Do you think he'd model my clothes?" Kagome took a deep breath to let her friend respond. "Hold on a minute, Kagome! Even if he doesn't belong to someone, Where would I keep him?"

"He could sleep on the couch. Or even in your room..."

"Over my dead body!" Sano shouted from the kitchen.

"...or the closet." Inuyasha suggested.

"This one doesn't mind dark spaces."

"Eh?!" Kaoru nearly jumped up. Kenshin had suddenly reappeared, this time with a tray of tea.

"Uh, Kenshin...can I see your OS?" Kaoru asked him warily. "My..."

Inuyasha stood up and yanked up Kenshin's hair. "Aha. Look, there's a data port on the back of his neck."

"Heh, now we can finally find out!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh...no we can't." "And why not?" "It's not like I know what I'm doing. Besides, I don't have any connector cables."

* * *

A half an hour later, Kenshin sat on a kitchen chair, hooked up to Kaoru's computer.

"Inuyasha...wouldn't an Operating System Usually have something on it?" Kagome asked, leaning over him.

"Yeah...but there's only two files on here, and they're both locked..."

Kaoru looked away from Kenshin for a moment to take a look at the screen. "What are they?" she asked.

"The first one's a learning software. And the second one..."

_"Hiten Mitsurugi Defense System?"

* * *

_

Please keep an eye out for the next chapter!

Preview for chapter 4-

_"So little Ken-chan is a persocom?"_

_"Yep! I found him!" Kaoru explained, ignoring Miroku's new found nickname for the persocom. _

_"So do you mind explaining why you brought him to school today?" _

_Kaoru flinched at the sound of **that voice.** "Oh...Hello Kikyo...What brings you over here?"_


	4. Amber and Amethyst Martini

"Kaoru, are you sure you want to take Kenshin to school with you?" Sano asked as he burned his rice omelet.

"Why not? He's already learned so much in one week as it is. Besides, it has to be lonely just waiting at home for us to come back from school."Kaoru replied.

"Do persocoms _get_ lonely? Never mind, it's your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're gonna be late if you keep sitting here."

Kaoru glanced at the clock above the stove. _7:30 A.M._

"Sano! You jerk! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I figured it'd be more fun like this."

"Why you...Oh, screw it! Kenshin!! Let's go!"

Kaoru picked up her bag, put on her shoes, and grabbed Kenshin in one swift movement.

"Ara..."

**Chapter 4- Alcoholic teachers and juvenile delinquents**

"Good news Kenshin, we may actually make it on time!" Kaoru said excitedly as the school came into view.

"Kaoru, what do you call that frilly white stuff underneath girl's skirts?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"Frilly?...You mean bloomers? Why do you want to know?"

"Sano has some books with pictures of girls and you can see everything underneath their skirts." Kaoru nearly fell into the street at Kenshin's words.

"Oh..really? He does?" She was going to have to have a_ long_ talk with Sano later about keeping his manga away from Kenshin's eyes.

"Also, when ever we start running again I can see your bloomers too because your skirt keeps flying up."

'_High school student willingly flings herself into the street; film at 11...'

* * *

_

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, poking the little white ears on his friend's head.

"You're eight times more crabby than usual."

"I am **not** crabby! It's my brother. He brought back a broken down persocom home yesterday."

"Uh... is that _supposed_ to be a bad thing? I thought Sesshoumaru worked at a persocom shop?"

"It is. And he does. But the thing's just so friggin' _creepy_... Something's wrong with its OS so it can't talk. But it just stalks around the house with those eyes...I think she's possessed."

"...I see." Miroku stammered.

"Can persocoms even get possessed?" Kaoru asked as she placed her bag on her desk. Miroku nearly fell off the desk he was sitting on when he saw Kenshin trailing behind her.

"Well hello there, my fair maiden." Miroku greeted him suavely, taking one of Kenshin's small, pale hands to his lips. "What brings you to this lovely...ow!"

"_Miroku_! Down boy! Or I'll have to belt you in the head with another dictionary!" roared a beautiful girl brandishing a thick, hardcover book.

"Sango, do you realize how many of my precious brain cells you kill off by doing that on a daily basis?..."

"What brain cells?" the entire class chimed.

"Oh, that's cold..."

* * *

"So little Ken-chan is a persocom?"

"Yep! I found him!" Kaoru explained, ignoring Miroku's new found nickname for the persocom.

"So do you mind explaining why you brought him to school today?"

Kaoru flinched at the sound of **that voice.** "Oh...Hello Kikyo...What brings you over here?"

"As class representative, I couldn't help but overhear that you brought a persocom to school-"

"Being a class rep. doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Shirogane." Another voice from behind stated sharply. Almost every head turned when Edward Elric confronted the (much) taller girl.

"Oh really, Edo-kun? Tell me; is it true you have prosthetic limbs?" The blond froze. She had hit a sore spot.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me _bitch_? Is it true you have prosthetic breasts?"

Suddenly, the room became very quiet. Of course the silence lasted only a moment before the entire room was filled with laughter.

Inuyasha muttered something into his sleeve that sounded a lot like, 'It's pretty obvious that they're fake...'

A curious-looking man with silver hair stepped into the room. "Settle down class. Today we're going to have a special lesson."

Kaoru groaned. When Kakashi-sensei decided to give one of his special lessons it usually meant that the class would spend the period copying notes from a certain orange book.

"Ok everyone, I have a hangover. Does anyone know what that means?" Kakashi sensei asked, sitting on the desk.

"Doesn't that mean you're drunk?" One student asked.

"No. It means I was drunk _yesterday._"

"If you come to school with a hangover doesn't that make you an alcoholic anyways?" Ed asked in a bored tone.

"Not at all. All right kids, Sensei's going to take a little nap on the desk now. Free period; And don't wake me up unless the school catches on fire again."

An awkward silence came over the room for a moment as the man got off the desk.

"Oh, Kamiya."

"Y-yes?"

"Tell the new student that he needs to get a uniform by the end of the day."

"Ok..."

* * *

"...Unbelievable..."

"How could he not tell?"

"His eyesight is probably shot with that headband covering his eye like that."

"Kakashi-sensei is weird." Kenshin said quietly. "Do all the teachers at your school wear masks?"

"Nope. Just him." They answered collectively.

"But that alcoholic was good for something. You have an excuse to stay now don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ara..."

Miroku's perverted smile returned once again.

"You would look especially nice in the girls uniform, Ken-chan..."

Everyone shivered for a moment, images of Kenshin prancing around in a short schoolgirl's skirt running rampant through their minds.

"Miroku..."

Miroku quietly slipped out of the room, sporting a new lump on his head, courtesy of Sango.

* * *

"Here ya go! One standard Ryushi High School boy's uniform!" Miroku said cheerfully as he handed the package over to Kenshin.

"That had better not be the girls uniform, Miroku." Kaoru warned him.

"It was tempting, but I didn't want to get my face smashed in by Kaoru-chan's fist."

"Where did you get that anyways?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku grinned mischievously.

"The main office's store closet."

"How did you...never mind. I don't want to know what you did to get that..."

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a shameless pervert." Inuyasha said flatly.

"You have such a way with words..."

* * *

Kenshin strolled through the school's empty hallways looking for Kaoru's classroom. However, before he knew it he had somehow found his way outside the school instead of inside.

"Who's that?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Her. The little hottie in the boy's uniform."

"I didn't know you switched teams, Dark."

"I didn't, stupid. I doubt that's really a guy anyways."

Concealed by the shade of a large tree, a slightly mentally unhinged blond and a handsome purple-haired boy watched the wandering redhead like vultures.

"Girl or guy I still want some."

"I'm not stopping you. Go ahead. She's already alone."

Dark was already strolling towards the unsuspecting student before Krad had finished his sentence.

"Dai-chan's going to be mad with you later..." Krad murmured, taking out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, you."

Wide, innocent purple eyes and long red hair tied back into a pony tail. Dark Mousy had hit the jackpot with this one.

"Yes?"

Even her voice screamed, _'Drag me away into a corner now.'_

"Are you alone here? Cause if you are, I think we need to fix that."

"Ara..."

"You have to be new if you're ambling around here all by yourself." Dark smiled and took Kenshin's arm.

"I have to go back to Kaoru now."

"Kaoru? Is that your boyfriend? I'm sure he won't mind if I...borrow you for a while."

"_**It's dangerous here. Protect yourself."**_

Kenshin's wide and innocent violet eyes had suddenly became narrow and amber.

* * *

Meanwhile, golden eyes drowsily stared outside at a large tree near the school building.

"Where the heck is Kenshin? Shouldn't he have come back by now?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe he got lost?" Sango suggested.

"Kamiya-san. Isn't that your cousin down there?" Ed asked, still staring out the window.

"Wow Ed, this has to be a record. You've spoken more this morning than you do in a week." Daisuke, a boy with hair bright enough to rival Kenshin's, murmured.

"But I don't have a cousin, Elric-san." Kaoru replied equally confused.

"Eep!" Daisuke jumped up to cease his phone from ringing.

"Niwa-kun! Turn that thing off before Kakashi-sensei hears it!" Kikyo scolded from the front desk.

"Grow a spine and answer it. He's not gonna hear you anyways." Inuyasha growled while pointing to their hung over teacher.

"Alright...Hello? Krad?! Why are you calling me now? What? Dark got into a fight? With a girl?!"

"_Yes, with a girl. And she's beating him senseless. You should be able to see it from the window."_

"Eep! Y-you're right...who is that? She's scary..." Daisuke murmured, looking out the window.

"Kamiya-san's cousin." Ed said nonchalantly.

"I already told you I don't have a cousin!" Kaoru cried.

"I'm talking about the guy you brought with you this morning." Ed muttered just loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

"Ah, oh! My cousin! Right!" _'Just what are you playing at, Elric?!'_

"Kaoru's cousin, Himura...right..." Sango said.

"Did I miss something? Since when is Kaoru related to...Ow!"

One phone call and two misplaced textbooks later...

"T-that's Kenshin?!" Inuyasha stammered.

"Since when can he kick like that?" Miroku asked in awe.

"Mousy was probably asking for it." Sango deadpanned.

"I had no idea Sango could be so cruel..."

"Miroku, you're going to make me damage more school books than necessary...Wait, where did Kaoru go?"

Kaoru raced down the hall towards the outside gate with Daisuke in tow and Edward trailing closely behind.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out as they got closer to the fight.

'_Wait, is that Kenshin? Those eyes don't look like his...'_

"Kenshin! What are you doing?!"

The deadly persocom lowered his foot, but kept a firm hold on Dark's collar.

Kaoru froze at the sight before her. Her adorable, naive little Kenshin had somehow managed beat Dark, who was at least two heads taller, to the point of unconsciousness.

"Dark?!" Daisuke stopped just short of where Kaoru was standing. "W-whoa...Were his eyes always that color?"

"I...I...I don't know anymore..."

* * *

Dun,dun,dun!

Will Kenshin return to normal?

Will Kaoru be able to gain the courage to stop him from killing Dark?

Will Miroku get a concussion?

Will Kakashi ever wake up to conduct his students?!

Authors Notes:

Yes, I am referring to Dark from D.N. Angel. Krad's with him too.

Kaoru is a unisex name in Japan.

Preview for Chapter 5- 

Sango answered her phone.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

_"Sango! You have to hurry! Miroku got caught in one of the machines at his job. H-he's in the hospital..." _

I wonder if should start listing character deaths...Just Kidding! (Evil thoughts)


End file.
